regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultimate Regular Spider-Man
Ultimate Regular Spider-Man is crossover of Regular Show and Ultimate Spider-Man. Summary Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Margaret, Eileen, Audrey, Richard, Nicole, Anthony, pops, skips, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, gumball, darwin, anais, Wander, Sylvia, the angry birds, paz, studder, Celia, Techmo, autobots, dipper, mabel, wendy, Soos, phineas, ferb, spongebob, patrick, squidward, Chris, eugene(krabs), Dave, Vincent, Ben, Rook, Gwen, Kevin, Zed and Lucy got symbiotes/brainwashed by the Empire an every Marvel Supervillains and work for them. It's up to the S.H.I.E.L.D., Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Avengers, X-Men, Guardians of the Galaxy, Thomas, Zim, Gir, Agents of S.M.A.S.H. and Fantastic Four to get the symbiotes out of them. Transcript the episode stats with thomas and zim along with gir and minimoose thomas: hey zim hey gir hey minimoose what's up zim: oh nothing perhaps I got a present to show the gang on the park anniversity day thomas: hey I got a present for them too but speaking of gang where are they almighty eagle appeared almighty eagle: hey guys I got bad news the gang haved been symbiotes and brainwashed and went to another dimension zim: oh really TELL ME HOW THIS HAPPEN!!!!! almighty eagle: well heres the flashback(shows the flashback) while at the moon I was about to squash barranco for trying to takeover the world but then I heard an scream which is horribly annoying and when I checked I see the gang being tourted by symbiotes and brainwashing enviroments and I tried to saved them but until ihe door was locked and the guards throw me away and I crashed landed onearth(flashback ends) and that was my flash back *'Zim': So where the others? almighty eagle: I think a new dimension called uh think the marvel universe minimoose:(squeak) zim: your right minimoose TO THE VOOT CRUISER!!!!!! zim gir minimoose thomas and almighty eagle got to the voot cruiser and the voot cruiser teleported at the marvel universe *'Thomas': So this is Marvel Universe. zim: well we need to find the gang and give them there memories back or else they cause destruction *'Thomas': So we need to find them where they are? *'Gir': Look a message from Empire and every marvel super villains? *'Barranco': This is the Empire and Marvel Super Villains. We captured your friends are being symbiotes and brainwashed. We work together to take over Marvel Universe. Goodbye. *(Message ends) *'Thomas': Oh, no. Our friends are being symbiotes and brainwashed. *'Zim': We have to stop them. *(At Nick Fury's base) *'Nick Fury': What's this? The Empire and Marvel Supervillains are work together. And Mordecai and his friends are being symbiotes and brainwashed. however an explosion made a hole of the wall and who came out of the hole was barranco *'Barranco': Hello, Fury. *'Nick Fury': Barranco. Shield Agents shoot! gir:(eyes turned red) LET'S GET HIM!!!! (charges to beat up barranco) *(They open their gunfire on Barranco. barranco collapses and dies as his blood spills out.) *'Thomas': Barranco's dead now. Thanks for your help. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers